The objective of this contract is to provide critical services in support of research management activities of the Division of AIDS. Specifically, the contractor is required to (1) provide planning, logistical, and technical support for NIAID/DAIDS official advisory and scientific program review meetings , as well as scientific program-sponsored meetings, conferences, and workshops; (2) provide support for tasks not necessarily in connection with meetings, such as the preparation of scientific and technical reports, printing manuals, and arranging telephone conferences; (3) provide management and administrative support for the project, including a Project Director who is to serve as principal point of contact with the Government and is listed in the Key Personnel clause of the contract, and ; (4) provide for an orderly transition to a subsequent contractor at the end of the contract period.